


I Will Always Be with The World and You

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 旧文存档，增加麦雷tag。天使麦雷AU，梗自红枣，击鼓传画的产物。





	I Will Always Be with The World and You

Mycroft在这个星球诞生的时候就存在了。背后的一双翅膀和头上金色的光圈与生俱来，看上去像是后世人类称为天使的物种。不过他从来没有见过上帝，也不知道如果有天堂的话，那里会是什么样子。  
一直以来他都只有一个同类。  
那个构造与他相似的生物笑起来很可爱，银色的头发在阳光下会闪闪发亮，喜欢眨巴着一双甜蜜的深棕色眼睛叫他My，而他则称对方为Greg。  
对他们而言，时光漫长仿佛没有尽头。大陆以几不可察的速度分开又聚合，海洋在月光下唱着永无结尾的歌，年轻的星球喧嚣又静默，在它的守护者们的注视下将生命汇聚成一条奔涌不息的河。  
当他们第一次感知到有机分子在海洋中跃动，Greg拉着他从云层之上一头冲向海面，却不知道自己根本找不到大海中一个小小的浮游生物，最后只好拖着湿淋淋的翅膀上岸，趴在沙滩上晾了一天的羽毛。他就是在那时爱上了指尖变幻莫测的触感，飞羽桀骜不驯地支楞着，覆羽也翘得乱七八糟，根部的绒毛却格外柔软，温暖得让人心安。他没有让海水快速蒸发，而是用手指一遍遍梳理那些凌乱的羽毛，看着水珠闪耀直到它们慢慢消失。  
鱼类开始登上陆地，鳍进化成四肢，在浅滩上缓慢爬行。Greg饶有兴致地跟着挪动，他在旁边抱臂而立一脸不耐烦：  
“Greg,它们再怎么进化都是鱼，即使形态不同智商也不会有太大差异。”  
“My，我相信这世界会有无限的可能性。”  
灵长类动物出现后Greg对它们表现出了极大的兴趣，开始在非洲大陆流连忘返，和各种猴子玩得不亦乐乎，连行为举止都被同化了。所以他才会看到在任何一个时代都十分超现实的景象——Greg试图爬上一棵猴面包树把迷路的小狐猴送回家。他看着在粗壮树干上挣扎许久而与地面的垂直距离没有丝毫变化的Greg无奈扶额，默默思考这家伙为什么不用飞的。  
最终还是他把那一大一小拎到树上，抬头就是一排圆溜溜水灵灵的大眼睛盯着他，末尾一双棕色的还带着笑意。他忽然觉得，一直这样下去也未尝不可。  
物种进化的脚步从来不会停止，一些生物变得和他们越来越相似。Greg会兴冲冲地给他展示他们的发明，从加工粗糙的石刀、歪歪扭扭的陶罐到精美的珠宝和光滑的丝绸，他为人类而骄傲，如同一位父亲为他的孩子而骄傲，但Mycroft却感到担忧，他不想让Greg失望，不想让他失去如此清澈美好的灵魂，然而人类的社会他无法轻易改变，只能与Greg生活在较为平静的地方，希望他只见到世界的美好。  
敏锐如Mycroft自然料到了战争的必然，却被其规模之大、伤亡之惨重所惊诧。这不再是为了争夺资源而爆发的争斗，而是惨绝人寰的屠杀。死亡的火焰在全世界蔓延，而他们除了对伤者施以小小的救援外别无他法。面对着一片弥漫着绝望的焦黑瓦砾，泪水溢满了Greg的眼睛，那双被爆炸激起的烟尘弄得灰扑扑的翅膀低垂着，而他却只能给予一个拥抱。  
Mycroft知道自己再也不想见到Greg因伤心而流泪了。  
他轻而易举地在英国政府部门中找到了一个合适的身份，表面上是不起眼的小小公务员，位高者则认为他是帝国的情报分析处理器，而事实上，他斡旋于大国之间，以庞大而精密的信息网络遏制各方的行动。Greg选择的职业则非常符合他单纯乐观的性格和惩恶扬善的梦想——一位苏格兰场的警官。  
他们一同居住在伦敦，看着这座城市在古老中焕发生机，漫步在车水马龙的街道，欣赏天边艳丽的晚霞或静静飘落的雨。  
不过生活在平静中总要泛起一点涟漪，Mycroft的身份为他带来了不少便利的同时也带来了麻烦，其中最为棘手的就是他的家人，一个以人类标准看来非常聪明却从不将其用在正确方向的弟弟Sherlock和纯粹的噩梦，妹妹Eurus。  
Eurus自小就被放在岛上严密监管，短时间内尚可控制。不过自从他把较为正常的Sherlock交给Greg照顾后，他那亲爱的弟弟就将对可卡因的爱好转移到了案件上，并为此经常盗用他们二人的权限。Mycroft不但要给政府收拾烂摊子，还要防止自己的家人以各种方式危害世界和平。他有时会深深地感到放任人类进化到如此地步真是个巨大的错误，当然这只是很少的时候。当他再次品尝Anthea为他准备好的甜点时，便会觉得人类还是有可取之处的。  
如果到了糖分都无法使他愉悦的时刻，例如今天，Mycroft就会把自己的外壳也调整为仅Greg可见的伤心兄长及悲催官员模式，再不着痕迹地为苏格兰场好探长创造一个准时下班的机会。  
美妙的晚餐结束后，他拥着Greg窝在沙发上，终于等到身边人那一句“Sherlock又给你惹麻烦了?”  
他望进那双与亿万年前别无二致的澄澈眼眸，声调依然优雅而双手却不规矩地抚弄着Greg的翅膀根部：“是的Greg，难道你不该为此而给我一些小小的安慰吗?”  
“唔——”  
END


End file.
